This invention relates to boat trailers, and more particularly, to devices for facilitating the launching of a boat from a trailer into the water and loading of the boat onto the trailer from the water.
It is well known that difficulties arise when launching or loading boats to or from water due to the action of the current, tide or wind, which moves the boat out of line with respect to the trailer. The boat can swing from side to side and trying to winch it back onto a trailer can be a very difficult task.
One example of a device used to facilitate launching and loading of boats to and from the water comprises spring-loaded roller arms arranged on either side of the bow of the boat which is thereby automatically centered between the arms. As retrieval of the boat progresses, the arms are pressed downwardly to follow the shape of the hull. Such spring-loaded roller arms, however, are relatively expensive, complicated and require complex fitting to a boat trailer.